Mi jardinero
by Eva-san
Summary: Gaara cambio mi vida completamente, ahora soy feliz. GaaSaku


**Mi jardinero**

Me llamo Sakura Haruno, soy una mujer muy adinerada, pero no feliz, me case con Sasuke Uchiha, mi matrimonio fue de conveniencia nada mas cumplir la mayoría de edad. Nunca hemos compartido cama a pesar de 16 años de matrimonio por lo que a pesar de mi edad todavía era virgen. Tenía una chica del servicio domestico de mucha confianza. Sabía todo de mí, éramos como hermanas. La quite del servicio domestico para ponerla de asistente personal mío.

Así pasábamos todo el día o casi todo juntas, llevaba mi agenda y lo más importante me enseño a vivir a reírme, me presento a su grupo de amigos. De ese grupo un chico me llamo la atención, tanto que al enterarme que estaba sin trabajo lo contrate como jardinero.

Puesto que el nuestro se jubilaba en breve. Comenzó a aprender el oficio y cuando se jubilo el antiguo con una gran fiesta y muchos regalos, ocupo la que había sido su casa en nuestra finca.

Un fin de semana que mi marido, para variar se fue de viaje de negocios. Di el día libre a todos los empleados. El jardinero cómo no tenía nada que hacer se quedo. Mi asistente personal se fue de fin de semana con su chico. Tenía una relación hacia ya algún tiempo. Gaara y yo nos quedamos solos, pedimos pizza, vimos una pelicula, nos reímos, hablamos. Cuando me di cuenta me había quedado dormida en su regazo. Me desperté muy avergonzada por lo que le pedí disculpas. Él me dijo que no le importaba ya que estaba muy a gusto.

A la hora de despedirnos Gaara me cogió la cara dándome un suave beso en mis labios. Yo le respondí siendo un poco más apasionada. Él continuo besándome, nuestras lenguas entre lazadas súper cálidas, Su forma de besar mi labio superior e inferior, hacia mucho que no deseaba a un hombre de esa manera.

Me cogió en brazos para llevarme al cuarto. Me tumbo en la cama comenzando a besar cada rincón de mi cuerpo con una sensibilidad increíble. Besaba mis pechos según me iba despojando de la ropa. Yo estaba muy cachonda pero tenía miedo que se diera cuenta que era virgen a mis años y de mi falta de experiencia.

Yo besaba su torso bajando poco a poco hasta llegar a su enorme polla que se notaba a través del pantalón. Baje su cremallera y saque aquella inmensidad, comencé a chupársela, él se estremecía sin dejar de decirme lo bien que lo hacía.

-¡Dios, eres una diosa!.

Me cogió por las caderas situando mi coño sobre su boca. Comenzó a pasar su lengua por mi coño húmedo y rasurado. Me sentía genial era una sensación muy agradable notar su lengua entrando dentro de mí. Para luego succionar mi clítoris hasta que lo soltaba. Yo continuaba chupándosela sin descanso, pasaba mi lengua por sus huevos, eso le volvía loco.

Luego me levanto para cambiarnos de postura.

Me dijo que quería estar dentro de mí, yo lejos de decirle nada me deje llevar, suponía que en el fondo lo sabía porque tenía muchísima delicadeza. Me besaba y me decía que estuviera tranquila. Note un pequeño pinchazo y como su polla ocupaba todo mi coño se movía cada vez más rápido, más dentro de mí, y eso me gustaba. Le mande sentarse y me senté encima de él, y volvió a meter su polla dentro de mí.

Yo me estremecía de placer mientras él lamia mis pechos como nunca nadie lo había hecho. Cada vez estábamos más cachondos por lo que el ritmo al igual que los gemidos iba en aumento.

Puso mis piernas una en su cadera, la otra en su hombro y comenzó a empujar como una bestia salvaje al tiempo que masajeaba mi clítoris con sus dedos. Yo no dejaba de gemir y retorcerme de placer arqueando mi espalda, mientras él me decía.

-Córrete nena, no te resistas, dámelo todo.

Así lo hice me deje llevar hasta el orgasmo más increíble que jamás podáis imaginar. Él la saco rápidamente diciéndome que se la meneara hasta correrse. Así lo hice, la agarre con mi mano meneándola con rapidez, la apretaba fuerte mientras se la meneaba y apretaba sus huevos con mi otra mano. Se corrió enseguida gimiendo de placer como un loco .Se corrió sobre mis pechos notando toda su leche caliente sobre mis senos aun erectos.

Nos duchamos juntos para luego cada uno ir a su cama.

Pasaron los días. Seguimos teniendo encuentros sexuales, hasta el punto que años después me quede viuda, por un accidente automovilístico. Me case con Gaara y somos muy felices, aunque para ello renuncie a toda mi fortuna.

Así fue como perdí mi virginidad con el jardinero y cambio por completo mi vida. Pero soy más feliz de lo que hubiera imaginado nunca.

Fin


End file.
